


The Musician

by nikoleekun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikoleekun/pseuds/nikoleekun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first thing i had written in over 10 years and I completely forgot about it after the first 2 chapters! I'm considering writing a third. It was meant to be an exercise after all xD</p><p>Tom/Chris FLUFF. We'll see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He heard the music long before he saw the pianist. The lilting tune drifting through the air had crept through the halls and under the doors and filled the entire building with beautiful sound. The notes slowly dancing across walls and around corners, leaping up over chairs and desks, twirling across the carpets and tingling across his skin. Chris wandered the halls in search of the source, smiling to himself and quietly humming. He peered into rooms and around corners, glanced down hallways and up gilded staircases, All the while listening at each turn for where the music was loudest. He wandered into the drawing room and immediately noticed the drapes pulled aside, bright, warm sunlight streaming in from the garden. Shielding his eyes he glanced toward the old, white piano and stopped in his tracks. While the music was beautiful it was nothing compared to the player. The stunning man had long thin fingers, perfect for the piano keys, and brilliant green eyes. He was moderately tall and lean, with a fair amount of solid muscle evident under his pale skin. His short brown hair curling defiantly over his ears he continued to play, not having noticed the large blonde in the doorway. 

"That's beautiful, what's it called?", Chris asked gently, afraid inquiring too aggressively would ruin the atmosphere. Abruptly the music ceased and Chris was left feeling bereft, as if a story had been begun and cut off before the happy ending. The brunette stood quickly and gathered the sheet music from the stand over the keys, looking flustered and more than a little shocked to have found someone watching him. "Where are you going?!", Chris stepped forward to lay a hand on the last few sheets on the top of the piano. It wasn't until he had put his hand down that he realised there was also a pen on the stand and several blank pages covered in black smudges and empty music bars. 

Straightening his thin black sweater and standing up the stranger looked Chris full in the face with a frown."Do you often stand around and watch people without them knowing?", He asked, clearly unhappy. "I didn't mean to upset you! I heard your music from the hallway and I just wanted to see who could be playing so beautifully. I've never heard anything like it!", Chris smiled widely and handed the man the last few sheets of music. "May I have your name?", Chris bowed politely and offered his hand to the skittish brunette in a sign of friendship. 

 

The man sighed and rolled his eyes, "My name is Tom. Look, I'm sorry if I was rude. You just startled me. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here.", He took Chris' hand and shook it firmly with a small smile. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Chris!" , Chris grinned happily and cocked his head slightly to one side looking Tom up and down, appreciating the slim build, the way his torso tapered toward his angular hips -God, he'd like to mould his hands over those hips- taking in every curve, every angle, every hair, muscle and heartbeat. "Do you always play here while no one else is around?", He asked, looking up again to take in Toms smiling face. "I prefer to be alone to write my music, it's very personal, thank you.", Tom raised a single eyebrow and observed the blonde eyeing him up with an inner smirk. He too had his eyes on Chris, albeit with much more subtlety and discretion. Chris scratched his head thoughtfully, "I didn't mean to disturb you, I just heard the piano and wondered who was in here all alone. I didn't expect you to be so... beautiful.", He flushed and smiled sheepishly, "Please don't take that the wrong way! I only meant that I expected a janitor or curator or.. something.". 

Chris was beginning to wish he had never opened his mouth so wide, he could most certainly fit his whole foot inside. Now feeling quite flustered and embarrassed Chris chuckled, "I'm NOT a stalker, I swear to god! Normally I'm not quite so.. Awkward.". Dissolving into light hearted laughter Tom sighed and gently laid a hand on Chris' shoulder, "Relax, It would seem we've both caught each other off guard. Perhaps we should sit down before attempting further conversation?", With a devilish smile Tom motioned toward the door. Elated Chris placed a hand against the small of Toms back to lead him outside, the feel of Toms warm hand lingering on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

The small coffee shop they had chosen was quiet, the few customers scattered over the small tables and intimate booths. Many had laptops, books, or school work, keeping to themselves and not noticing the two men who entered, smiling at some private joke, uttered previous to entering the building. The counter was clean, polished to a shine by a tired but content looking waitress. She smiled and nodded at them as they entered. "Good afternoon! I'll take you up here when you're ready!", She waved toward the well-stocked glass enclosed shelves offering a variety of pastries, tarts, cakes, sandwiches and a multitude of brightly colored sweets. 

"Some of the desserts are a bit.. sweet but the cakes and tarts are rather good." Tom nodded and motioned toward a plate holding several flavours of miniature cakes, "What would you like to try?". "I'm not sure, I definitely like sweets! But there are so many to choose from! What would you suggest?", Chris stared wide-eyed in amazement at the assortment of confections with a grin. "We could never try them all today!", Chris said excitedly hoping that Tom would take the hint that he very much wanted to see him again, often. "Then we'll have to come back as many times as it takes for you to have tried every single one.", Tom smiled indulgently and pushed Chris toward the end closest to the cash register,"Start here. This lemon cake has delicious cream cheese icing. I'm sure you'll enjoy it.". "Alright!", Chris said turning toward the cashier. "One of those lemon cakes please.", He pointed at the display of yellow and cream colored cakes with small lemon slice shaped jubes on top. "Anything to drink with that hunn?", The cashier laughed lightheartedly and pointed at the drink menu hanging on the wall over her head.

Staring at the many drink options Chris cocked his head curiously. "A... large... hot chocolate? Yeah, that sounds pretty good. I very much like chocolate!", He nodded to himself and smiled politely at the cashier, handing her the appropriate amount of cash for his treats and moving aside to allow Tom to order. 

"A large Cafe Americano please, and a strawberry mousse cake. Thank you.", Tom smiled and nodded politely, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. Chris closed his hand over Toms and smiled, sliding enough cash over the counter for Toms refreshments. "You didn't have to do that!", Tom protested, staring defiantly up at him, "I can afford my own food, thank you! very much". Holding his hands up in a supplicating gesture Chris frowned, "I didn't mean to offend you Tom! I just wanted to do something nice after having startled you earlier.". Chris took Tom's hand and squeezed it gently, holding it to his cheek. "Please don't be upset, You have such a bright smile!", Chris pouted and looked down at Tom apologetically. 

Sighing Tom rolled his eyes and looked up at Chris' puppy face. "It's alright, let's sit down.". "You're not mad at me?!", Chris continued looking at Tom with what he hoped was adorable puppy eyes and not a desperate lonely stare. "No! Now stop with the kicked puppy face!!", Tom grabbed ahold of Chris' arm and dragged him to an unoccupied booth, pushing him into one side and sliding gracefully onto the other bench. They both looked up and grinned as they heard the cashier burst into a fit of giggles behind the counter. 

"You forgot your cakes!", She called from across the cafe, Picking them up and winding through the tables to set them down in front of the two men. "Thank you very much!", Tom and Chris beamed in unison, flushing slightly at having forgotten what they came for. "Of course! It's my pleasure!", She waved pleasantly and strolled back to the counter as a few more patrons filed in, allowing the handful who had finished their work to slip out.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable in the sudden silence Chris picked up his fork and pulled a small piece off of his cake, slipping it past his lips and chewing it thoughtfully. Tom watched him curiously, sighing as Chris grazed his lip with his fork. Realising he had been staring at the others lips for far too long Tom watched as Chris' face lit up and he looked up at Tom delightedly exclaiming with his fork still in hand, "This is AMAZING! Mmmmmmmmmmmm~". Tom smiled contentedly as he chewed the first bite of his mousse cake, "The strawberry mousse is good too.". He plucked another morsel from the small pink cake and held it toward Chris. Chris grinned and opened his mouth, winking and motioning for Tom to put the cake inside. "Honestly!", Tom sighed and rolled his eyes, gently pushing the end of the fork with the sweet treat on it into Chris' mouth, trying in vain to hide his delight. Chris closed his lips around the fork, sighing in bliss as he got the first taste of fresh strawberries, sugar, and cream. Again eyeing Chris' lips Tom also sighed and asked softly, "Is it as good as your lemon cake?". "Better.", Chris nodded and swallowed. Meeting his eyes Tom nodded happily, "I'm glad.".


End file.
